Shizuchan et les Sept Nains
by mouchwar49
Summary: OS, AU. Parodie de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains avec les personnages de Durarara!, avec une Shizu-chan en robe rose bonbon dans le rôle principal.


DISCLAIMER :

Premièrement, et à mon grand regret, ni l'univers ni les personnages de Durarara! ne m'appartiennent ((c) Narita), pas plus que le conte original de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains ((c) Frères Grimm).

Je continue sur ma lancée qui est de m'amuser à parodier des contes - et faut bien avouer que c'est marrant -, voici donc une parodie de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, écrite pour le plaisir d'imaginer Shizuo avec une jolie robe rose, de faire en sorte qu'on soit enfin débarrassés de Saki et de placer le mot "nécrophilie" dans une fic (plus un petit couple à la fin, que vous aurez tous déjà deviné huhuhu). J'espère avoir tout de même bien respecté les personnages (surtout Shinra...) et je ne vais pas vous embêter plus en vous spoilant (exprès).

Bonne lecture !

**Shizu-chan et les sept nains**

Il était une fois, dans la chaotique cité d'Ikebukuro, un couple qui vivait parfaitement heureux. Leurs noms nous importe peu, par conséquent nous ne les citerons pas. Ce couple vivait donc heureux avec son unique petite fille de deux ans, affecteusement nommée Shizu-chan (la mère l'a appelé ainsi "à cause de ses cheveux dont la couleur or lui rappelait le blé fraîchement coupé", mais le père n'avait jamais vraiment fait le rapport). Cette heureuse famille possédait malheureusement un unique défaut : dans leur tête, ils vivaient à une autre époque. Ils se prenaient un roi et une reine dans leur château, et Shizu-chan était leur princesse. Ils habillaient donc la petite en conséquences : avec de mignonnes petites robes roses toutes froufroutantes et des couettes qui sautillaient en même temps que l'enfant. Le couple s'habillait à peu près dans le même style, ce qui attirait forcément les regards dans les rues de la cité.

Ce fut également la cause de l'arrêt de ce bonheur. Un jour, alors que la mère allait acheter du lait le soir pour Shizu-chan, un délinquant remarqua sa tenue peu habituelle. Nous préférons vous épargner les détails, mais le corps de la mère fut retrouvé trois jours plus tard dans une poubelle, lors du ramassage des ordures hebdomadaire. Shizu-chan devint ainsi orpheline à seulement trois ans.

Elle fut alors en âge d'aller à l'école. Mais elle se faisait persécuter à cause de ses jolies robes mignonnes mais un peu gnan-gnan. Comme elle était d'une structure osseuse un peu fragile, elle se retrouvait facilement à l'hôpital. On pense que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est forgé son caractère. Elle devint rapidement dure, susceptible, malpolie. A seulement cinq ans elle colla une raclée au gros dur de sa classe, s'attirant ainsi la crainte et le respect de toute l'école.

Cela aurait dû préoccuper son père, mais ce dernier était trop malheureux après la disparition de sa femme. Il laissait sa fille vivre sa vie, en continuant de lui acheter du lait pour la rendre forte et des robes roses pour la rendre jolie.

Mais un jour, alors que Shizu-chan avait six ans, son père rencontra une femme au supermarché et tomba amoureux d'elle et de son incroyable bauté. Il se marièrent et allèrent vivre chez elle. Cette femme s'appelait Shinra Kishitani.

Ce fut le début de temps difficiles pour Shizu-chan. Sa belle-mère était - employons les grands mots - folle. Elle était machiavélique et narcissique. Elle avait pour particularité de posséder un miroir qu'elle accrochait dans sa douche pour pouvoir se reluquer toute seule, et permettre au miroir de la mater. Si, si. Shinra prenait son miroir pour un être vivant et l'avait même nommé Celty. Chaque jour, sous sa douche, elle demandait au miroir qui était la plus belle de la cité. Et elle prenait une voix haut perché pour se répondre, convaincue que Celty lui affirmait que c'était elle la plus belle.

Oui, la belle-mère ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse être plus belle qu'elle. C'est pour cette raison que Shinra haïssait Shizu-chan au plus haut point. En effet, la petite, déjà mignonne au départ, enjolivée par ses robes, embellissait d'année en année (elle dut d'ailleurs régler leur compte à plusieurs jeunes demoiseaux un peu trop désireux d'avoir des relations avec elle). Ainsi, Shinra confia à Shizu-chan toutes les taches ingrates : faire le repassage, nettoyer les vitres, récurer les toilettes et tant d'autres choses, en espérant que ces travaux l'enlaidiraient.

Peine perdue. Vint le jour tant craint par la belle-mère. Et ainsi commencèrent les aventures de Shizu-chan.

Shinra entra sous la douche et caressa sensuellement son miroir.

- Tu m'as attendu toute la journée, n'est-ce pas, Celty... sourit-elle.

Elle fit couler l'eau et commença à se laver. Régulièrement, elle lançait un regard à son miroir, espérant une réponse de ce dernier. Puis, elle lui posa sa question journalière.

- Celty, Ô ma belle Celty, suis-je la plus belle de la cité ?

Shinra toussa et s'apprêtait à prendre une voix haut perché pour répondre elle-même à sa question lorsqu'une voix douce s'échappa réellement du miroir.

- Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe, Ô Shinra. Il est vrai que tu es très belle, la plus belle de la cité jusqu'à ce jour. Mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as été détrônée.

Shinra failli avoir une crise cardiaque, plus à l'écoute de cette terrible nouvelle pour son ego que pour le choc d'entendre son miroir vraiment parler.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Ô Celty ? s'écria-t-elle en aggripant le miroir.

- A ce jour, la plus belle de la cité n'est plus vous, mais Shizu-chan. Mais ne vous en faites pas...

Shinra ne laissa pas le temps à la voix de finir sa phrase. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche brutalement. Elle se rhabilla avec la même fureur et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte, laissant son miroir sans voix.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle rerentra dans la pièce, un peu calmée. Elle entama la conversation avec son miroir.

- Excusez-moi, Ô Celty. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Puis-je vous tutoyer ?

Pas de réponse. Vexée, l'esprit du miroir était partie. Shinra haussa un sourcil.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Dis, Celty, que penses-tu que je doive faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser cette vermine de Shizu-chan me voler ma place.

Silence.

- Oh, bien sûr, tu as raison, s'exclama la belle-mère (qui décidément entendait des voix). Je dois me débarasser d'elle ! Je vais immédiatement faire venir un tueur à gages pour l'éliminer. Ah, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Celty ! Toi, ma seule amie !

Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce. Après tout, Celty était restée là et avait écouté Shinra.

Ni une ni deux, Shinra fit venir un des meilleurs chasseurs de la cité, Masaomi Kida, champion imbattu au lancer de fléchettes. La belle-mère lui ordonna de lui rapporter le coeur de Shizu-chan. Kida hocha la tête et se mit en embuscade avec ses munitions devant le supermarché où la princesse allait chaque soir acheter son lait. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à sortir, vêtue de son éternelle petite robe rose.

Est-ce à cause de cela que Kida ne put pas tirer ? En effet, le chasseur avec pour principe de ne jamais tirer sur quelqu'un habillé en rose, allez savoir pourquoi. Il alla donc lui parler.

- Vous êtes bien Shizu-chan ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Z'êtes qui, vous ? D'où vous me connaissez ?

Pas très polie, comme princesse, me dires-vous. Voyez le bon côté des choses : Shizu-chan savait vouvoyer qelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'honneur était sauf.

- Je suis un chasseur que votre belle-mère a envoyé pour arracher votre coeur et le lui rapporter, répondit franchement Kida.

- Tu veux t'battre, c'est ça ? s'écria Shizu-chan, manquant de faire tomber son lait et oubliant soudainement comment on vouvoyait quelqu'un. Que voulez-vous, elle ne pouvait pas consacrer ses neurones à trop de choses en même temps.

- Calmez-vous, princesse, je vous en prie ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je veux vous prévenir que votre belle-mère veut votre peau. Fuyez !

Pour prouver ses dires, Kida lança une fléchette en pleine tête de Saki la biche qui sortait du supermarché à ce moment-là. Elle mourut sur le coup. (Bon débarras.)

- Voilà, maintenant je vais arracher le coeur de cet animal et le rapporter à Shinra en affirmant que c'est le votre. Maintenant, fuyez, par ici ! lui conseilla-t-il vivement en montrant du doigt une plaque d'égoûts.

Shizu-chan hésita et se dit naïvement qu'il devait dire vrai. Si ça lui permettait de se sauver, après tout... Elle descendit sous terre pendant que Kida s'occupait de vider la biche. Il jeta le cadavre dans une poubelle et rapporta le coeur à Shinra.

Dommage qu'ils étaient presque aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre (Oui, Kida avait quand même un poil plus de neurones que Shizu-chan.), en pensant que la belle-mère ne décrouvrirait jamais ce secret.

Shizu-chan erra pendant un bon moment dans les égoûts d'Ikebukuro. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une paroi dans laquelle était incrustée une petite porte en bois. Shizu-chan s'étonna à peine de trouver une telle chose ici. Et comme la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, elle entra.

L'intérieur étonne Shizu-chan au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas, comme ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, un endroit dégoûtant plein de rats, mais cela ressemblait à une charmante maisonnette bien entretenue avec septs petits lits et un gros bouquet de fleurs sur une table. Personne. Shizu-chan se sentit soudain fatiguée par tous les évènements de la journée et décida d'alla s'allonger un peu sur un des lits, histoire de se reposer.

Quelque heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des chuchottements autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une petite fille en rose venue de la surface de la Terre ?

- Que fait-elle ici ?

- Comment est-elle arrivée ?

- C'est mon lit ça...

Le princesse ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sept petits êtres exactement identiques qui la fixaient. Elle faillit les attaquer mais ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla-t-elle, encore un poil surprise par cette apparition.

- Nous sommes les sept nains, sourit celui situé à l'extrêmité gauche. Moi, je suis Mikado 1. Lui, Mikado 2, puis Mikado 3 (énuméra-t-il en montrant à chaque fois un nain un peu plus à droite), Mikado 4, Mikado 5, Mikado 6 et enfin Mikado 7. Et toi ?

- Je suis la princesse Shizu-chan, grommela-t-elle. Vous m'avez donné faim, avec vos noms de bouffe... Y a quoi à manger ?

Les Mikado se regardèrent. C'était quoi ça ? Une princesse ? Elle racontait des choses étranges mais ne semblait pas dangereuse. Et elle avait faim.

- Z'avez du lait ?

- Ou, Oui ! bégaya Mikado 5.

- Et des cookies, ajouta Mikado 2.

- Ca me va.

Pendant ce temps, Shinra chantonnait en admirant le coeur qu'elle avait encadré dans sa salle de bain, tout en se déshabillant pour aller sous la douche.

- Shinra, tu chantes faux, remarqua Celty.

- La la laaa, l'ignora la belle-mère tout en continuant à fredonner un air qui ressemblait un peu trop à du Justin Bieber. Dis-moi plutôt, Celty, qui est la plus belle de la cité ?

- C'est Shizu-chan.

- Ne fais pas de mauvaise blague, enfin. Shizu-chan est morte, et son coeur trône ici même.

- Non, Shizu-chan est toujours vivante, Shinra. Regarde mieux le coeur.

Shinra commençait un peu à flipper et alla observer le coeur de plus près.

- C'est... C'est le coeur de Saki la biche ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée. Kida m'a trompée ! Shizu-chan a fui ! Dis-moi où elle se trouve, Celty, je t'en prie !

- Elle s'est rendue au plus profond des égoûts d'Ikebukuro, chez les sept nains. Que comptes-tu faire, Shinra ?

- Tu verras bien, annonça la belle-mère mystérieusement, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Shinra alla chercher un belle pomme mi-rose mi-jaune dans sa réserve secrète, enfila son chapeau et sa robe noire de sorcière et se rendit dans son laboratoire secret où elle synthétisait divers produits, destinés parfois à des usages que nous ne citerons point. Elle concocta un joli petit poison bien mortel, qui tuerait à la première bouchée, et l'injecta dans la moitié rose de la pomme. Cela lui fendait le coeur de gâcher un fruit aussi beau, mais bon : c'était pour la bonne cause.

Elle ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans les égoûts d'Ikebukuro, afin de trouver la maison des sept nains et, accessoirement, Shizu-chan. Elle avait gardé son déguisement de sorcière - cadeau que Shizu-chan lui avait offert pour Noël, au passage, comme quoi sa belle-fille aura pu lui être utile - et avait pris avec elle un panier plein de pommes, dont la pomme empoisonnée bien sûr.

Après s'être perdue dans les souterrains pendant un bon moment, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle frappa à la porte. Si elle s'en tenait à ce que Celty lui avait indiqué, à cette heure-ci les Mikado devaient être au boulot et Shizu-chan seule chez eux. Elle craignait que la princesse ne reconnaisse sa belle-mère sous ce costume. Heureusement pour elle, le peu de neurones disponibles à Shizu-chan ne permettait pas à cette dernière ce genre de prouesse. C'est ainsi que la princesse ouvrit la porte à une sorcière bien étrange.

- Bonjour, petite fille en robe rose bonbon, chevrotta Shinra, empruntant la voix qu'elle utilisait auparavant pour jouer le rôle de Celty sous la douche.

- B'jour, la vieille, répondit abruptement le petite fille en robe rose bonbon. Tu veux quoi ?

Shinra grommella. Si seulement quelqu'un lui avait appris la politesse, à cette gamine ! Bah, après tout, plus personne ne s'en plaindrait dans très peu de temps.

- Bon, t'accouches, s'énerva Shizu-chan. J'ai des cookies et du lait sur le feu moi !

- Oh ! Oh ! Excuse-moi petite fille, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Veux-tu goûter une de mes belles pommes ? Comme tu es mignonne, je te fais cadeau de celle-ci, proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la pomme rose et jaune.

Malheureusement, autant Shizu-chan était bête, autant on lui avait bien appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus - surtout aux vieilles sorcières louches - et à ne rien accepter d'eux.

- J'ai pas faim. Reviens un autre jour - ou pas.

Maiis Shinra avait bien préparé son discours.

- Ah là là, petite, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Tu n'as jamais appris que les pommes rendaient les petites filles grandes et fortes ? C'est la deuxième meilleure chose à manger pour les petites filles comme toi, après le lait bien sûr, argumenta la belle-mère qui avait bien compris que le lait, c'était sacré pour Shizu-chan.

La princesse fixa la pomme d'un air envieux. Mais il restait un peu de méfiance en elle.

- Elle serait pas empoisonnée ta pomme, par hasard, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

_Bon Dieu_, songea Shinra, _comment peut-on être bête et perspicace à la fois à ce point ? Cette gosse serait un bon sujet d'expérience. Je la dissèquerais bien. _Heureusement, elle avait prévu le coup.

- Non, bien sûr que non, enfin ! Je peux t'en montrer une preuve. Regarde, je coupe la pomme en deux. Cette moitié est pour toi, comme tu aimes le rose, et celle-là pour moi. Si je ne meurs pas en mangeant ma moitié, tu mangeras la tienne, d'accord ?

- Mouais.

Shinra prit bien soin de donner la moitié rose à la petite fille et croqua à pleines dents dans la moitié dedans. Pendant qu'elle mâchait, Shizu-chan ne perdit pas son temps : elle avala aussitôt une bouchée de la pomme et tomba raide morte sur le plancher de la maisonnette.

_Victoire_, se dit Shinra, avant de tomber à son tour. Eh oui, elle avait mal coupé sa pomme et mangé par erreur un morceau empoisonné. Elle coula dans les égoûts et on ne revit jamais son corps.

Lorsque les nains rentrèrent chez eux après leur journée de dur labeur - non, nous ne préciserons pas la nature de leurs activités -, ils furent horrifiés et désespérés de trouver Shizu-chan décédée sur le pas de leur porte, les yeux encore ouverts dans le vague, la moitié de pomme à la main. Les rats affluaient déjà dans les environs. Après avoir chassé les nuisibles, les Mikado allongèrent Shizu-chan sur un lit et la firent toute belle pour se souvenir d'elle ainsi. Ils brossèrent ses cheveux d'or, lui fermèrent les yeux, nettoyèrent sa robe. Ils jetèrent la pomme à la poubelle.

Puis, ils lui contruirent un beau cercueil en bois à partir de la table et des chaises : ce n'était pas une grosse perte comparée à celle de la princesse. Ils décorèrent la boîte mais ne mirent pas de couvercle : ils voulaient que tout le monde puisse observer la beauté de la princesse la poursuivant jusque dans la mort. Ils firent appel à un croque-mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils placèrent leur bien-aimée princesse dans le cercueil, posèrent ce dernier à la surface de l'eau des égoûts, et attendirent celui qui viendrait chercher Shizu-chan.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un vrombissement de moto commença à se faire entendre au loin. Ce bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, et la moto arriva aux Mikado. Ces derniers détaillèrent son conducteur. Son nom était connu de partout dans les égoûts d'Ikebukuro, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Il était vêtu entièrement en noir, avec un manteau dont les extrêmités étaient ornées de fourrure qui sembla terriblement douce aux nains. Ses cheveux également étaient noirs, mais ses yeux avaient une étrange teinte rouge, pour le moins inhabituelle. Il avait un visage fin et affichait un de ces sourires suffisants insupportables.

- Enchanté, se présenta-t-il poliment. Izaya Orihara, éxécuteur de taches en tout genre, pour vous servir. Où est le colis à livrer ?

Les Mikado rougirent, intimidés par la présence du conducteur de moto, et montrèrent du doigt le cercueil, tous en même temps. Izaya descendit de sa moto et alla en voir l'intérieur.

- Ohh, s'intéressa-t-il. Mignonne, la petite fille. Blonde, en plus. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Et sa mort ?

Mikado 1 lui donna les renseignement qu'ils désiraient, en précisant que Shizu-chan était une princesse. Izaya fixait le corps avec un air inquiétant. Puis, sous le regard choqué des Mikado, et dans un accès de nécrophilie, il embrassa le cadavre.

_Puis un baiser d'amour sortira la princesse de son sommeil._

Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres de celle de Shizu-chan, toujours le sourire à la bouche, il vit que celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le fixa pendant trois dixièmes de secondes en silence avant de lui asséner une claque magistrale qui envoya valser Izaya cinq mètres plus loin.

- T'es qui toiiii ? hurla-t-elle, encore horrifiée. On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? On embrasse pas une jolie fille sans son accord ! Une jeune fille endormie, en plus, espèce de rustre ! Tu te crois où, dans un conte de fée ?

Lorsque Shizu-chan se tut enfin, elle se rendit compte, petit un : que tout le monde - le type bizarre qui lui avait volé sa pureté et les sept Mikado - la regardait avec des yeux ronds ; et petit deux, qu'elle se trouvait dans un cercueil en bois flottant sur l'eau des égoûts. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Izaya se remit rapidement de ses émotions, de son choc causé par la vision d'un cadavre ressucité et de la surprise et la douleur entraînées par la gifle. Il eut un petit rire.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Shizu-chan. C'était ton premier baiser ? chuchota-t-il.

Il avait dit cela plutôt bas, mais dans le silence, tout le monde l'entendit parfaitement, surtout Shizu-chan. La princesse rougit très fortement et regarda ce type on ne peut plus énervant avec un regard haineux. C'était quoi ce type ? C'était quoi ce type ? Elle se souvint qu'il y avait fort longtemps, ses parents lui avaient parlé d'un prince charmant qui viendrait un jour la chercher sur son cheval blanc. C'était ça ? Elle se leva, manqua de tomber tête la première dans la flotte et se lança à la poursuite d'Izaya, qui avait déjà filé sans demander son reste. Restèrent les Mikado, pauvres témoins. Ils se dirent qu'après tout, cette affaire ne les concernait en rien et préférèrent reconstruire leur table, leurs chaises et continuer leur petite vie tranquille sans plus s'occuper d'autre chose.

Quant à Shizu-chan et Izaya, malgré leur haîne l'un envers l'autre, ils finirent quand même par se marier, vécurent heureux - enfin, c'est subjectif - et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Faut quand même que ça finisse bien. Non ?


End file.
